Game of Dolls
Collect Alice Stamps and explore the different stages. Without any tie-up gacha the maximum amount of Stamina is 60. You recover 1 point of Stamina every 3 minutes. In total there are 45 stages to be explored, the later stages only appear when you complete the current visible ones. Each stage has a different exploration rate, refer to the table below for details. At the start of the event you choose which side you'll be: Little Sister or Big Sister. The choice is permanent, but it doesn't affect the Achievement Awards or the final Ranking Prize. Depending on the difference in the number of people that have chosen one side, there is a chance that the Support Prizes will be different. Stage Clear Awards 3 points of Stamina are used to explore a percent of the current stage. Every time you clear a stage, you'll gain an Achievement Award. Special Events During the event you can randomly meet other people, but they'll not show up on your socializations. By meeting Sarali or Irara you get a chance of meeting Big Sister or Little Sister, unless the third sister interferes. After meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll disappear in 5 minutes. Usually, Big Sister and Little Sister gives you Alice Stamps equal to 1/4 of your max Stamina. When you meet Big Sister or Little Sister after meeting Sarali or Irara, they'll give you Alice Stamps equal to your max Stamina. By giving the third sister 1 Energy Drink, she'll give you 500 Alice Stamps. Alice Battle You can participate in a tickle battle in exchange for 1 Battle Ticket. During the tickle battle, the sister that you didn't choose will be the enemy. Battle ends when you lose or reach 20 consecutive wins. At the end of the battle you'll receive 50 Alice Stamps for each win. Your chance to win is 30%, without any tie-up gachas. When your side reaches a certain amount of Alice Stamps gathered, all players on that side will be able to receive Battle Tickets as Support Prizes. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Alice in Wonder Gacha. Consecutive Chance increases your chance of winning in the Alice Battle. Kanna's Secret Shop Tie-Ups Early Clear Campaign Condition: Clear 14 stages in 72 hours Reward: Lieblich Katze Red Event Limited Gacha You can use 100 Stamps that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of stamps you have collected. 1~100 Abend Smaragd, Rose der Leidenschaft, Bogen der Rote Rose, Abend-Stirnband, Rosengarten 101~200 Abend Smaragd, Rose der Leidenschaft, Bogen der Rote Rose, Abend-Stirnband 201~300 Abend Smaragd, Abend-Stirnband 301~400 Rose der Leidenschaft, Bogen der Rote Rose, Abend-Stirnband 401~1000 Abend-Stirnband 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Daily Ranking Awards The daily ranking resets every day at 05:00 AM JST. 1~30, 555 Rosengarten Grun 31~100, 777 Shara & Doc Puppets Category:Events Category:Limited